


In my own bubble

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Episode: s01 Le Bulleur | The Bubbler, One Shot, Short, civillians point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: who would've thought you'd get lingering trauma overbubbles?(Thank you to @skim_milk for the prompt!)
Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In my own bubble

Vivienne Chastain never let her nephew play with bubbles. She couldn't do it. It had been years, but the memories haunted her still. Perhaps one day he would stay at a friend's house and there he would be given the little bottle. Or perhaps a couple of school friends. She'd tried to let him play with bubbles once, but she hadn't been able to sit through a minute before wanting to rip the bottle from his hands. She never bought bubbles again.

* * *

It had been back in the early days of supervillains and superheroes, one of the first few incidents -- before Paris normalized it. Some schoolchild had been made a target of Hawkmoth's and had, in turn, targeted parents and guardians. Vivienne's nephew had only been four, then, and she'd been contentedly teaching him to spell big words.

She'd failed to notice the faintly green bubble slip through her window. The young boy had seen it. "Bubble!" he'd cried excitedly, clapping his hands.

Vivienne had thought it strange that the bubble existed, let alone that it was moving towards her. Of course, her first instinct was to protect the young boy. The bubble had washed over her and then it had left the way it had come.

Vivienne remembered struggling to breathe. Her lungs had burned for air. Her vision had blurred to the point where she couldn't even see her own hand. Or perhaps it was the pounding headache that impaired her vision. Vivienne had taken a few minutes to regulate her breathing. She wouldn't suffocate. She couldn't. She had someone waiting at home for her. She could almost hear his cries. Her nephew. He was left all alone. What would happen to him? What would happen to _her_? Would she ever see him again? What would become of her, of him?

As her bubble had risen and found a spot, Vivienne had noticed hundreds more, all struggling to break free of their impenetrable restraints. When she had found her wits, Vivienne had begun to attempt breaking the bubble. She hadn't been quite sure what she was going to do if it popped, given that she had just seen a cloud go by under her bubble. Still, she had kicked and heaved and shoved. She needed to get out. Her nephew was all that mattered, all that had been on her mind.

It felt like hours later when the bubble popped. Suddenly she was falling, down,

down,

down.

Something had washed over her. Something that felt like a thousand butterflies and had looked like a blurry mass of pink. She felt her carpet beneath her and instantly heard her nephew's cries. She had swept him up and calmed him immediately. His fears needed to be tended to before her own.

* * *

Her nephew was now ten and remembered nought of the incident, but Vivienne still could not look at children playing with bubbles and not shudder visibly, recalling the day one of those bubbles had separated her from her nephew -- seemingly forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me back on my one-shot bullshit, this time with a prompt from the lovely [@skim_milk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk)! Check out [the collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/akuma_angst) a couple of us will be building together. 
> 
> [Join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/Rr8c3P6), it's a fun and enjoyable place for all mlb fans with an endless supply of prompts and fanfiction recs.


End file.
